Changes
by Two Star-Cross'd Lovers
Summary: Edward's back. Bella's happy. But, where does that leave Jacob? And what about Victoria? What happens when Bella chooses Edward's love over Jacob's friendship? Fights will arise, people will change.. First FanFic. Please be patient.
1. Looking Back

Had it really been almost a year since Edward left me? Did the time of my depression, disbelief, and eventually happiness pass that quickly? These weren't the only thoughts running vividly throughout my mind as I leaned back against the headboard of my bed, feet stretched out infront of me with books stacked on either side. The alarm clock on my bedside table, in bright green numbers, read 12:34am. As I stole a glance towards the time, an on cue yawn passed from my lips inaudibly. Just as this happened, I instinctively rubbed my eyes and snapped shut my U.S. History book, pushing it aside.

Finals were quickly approaching, which also meant graduation was well on its way. I knew what that meant; I had to make my decision quickly enough. Resting my head back against the headboard now, both eyelids drifted shut but sleep didn't claim me. Instead, vivid snapshots of the pain from a year ago came to the screen of blackness. Soon to follow the pain, however, was that relief, happiness, and sanctuary I felt once Edward had convinced me he was here to stay. It wasn't until after these thoughts had diminished to almost nothing that I realized I was smiling broadly. Feeling somewhat foolish for this unknowing act, I opened my eyes and glanced around my room, hearing the soft patter of rain upon my window. Some things just never changed, I supposed. With a sigh, which was soon morphing into a discreet yawn, I gathered my books and placed them carefully on my desk across my room. Then I took a look to the window, over which the curtains had been drawn.

The tree outside of my upstairs window was moving faintly in the breeze, dancing shadows across the lightly faded curtains. Not giving this much thought, I paced the hardwood floor towards the window; my barefeet making the only noise inside the house, save for Charlie's occasional snores. Inwardly, I was hoping to find Edward outside of my window, as I did on most nights. Reaching out, I withdrew the curtain from the window. Much to my dismay, however, there was only the tree branches there to welcome me. I felt my smile begin to fall before I even realized it. My heart sank as realization hit; Edward wasn't here.

Allowing the curtains to fall back to their original stance, I stared down at my barefeet for a minute, mulling over the idea that he wasn't here and I was going to sulk about it. It sounded like a good idea, until I heard a discreet shuffle which was soon followed by an underbreath chuckle from behind me. Even at that little clue that he was really here, my heart soared and that smile returned within seconds. He was here. In a frenzy to see him, I turned around quickly. That was my first mistake. My second was taking a step just as I turned. Being the horribly uncoordinated person that I am, the floor soon was closing in towards me as I tumbled downward. I prepared myself for impact just as I felt Edward's cold arms close around me and lift me upright once again. For this, I was certainly thankful, yet somewhat embarrassed. The latter emotion was proven by the light pink which stained my cheeks almost instantly upon looking at him. As always, Edward flashed that crooked smile which I had come to love so much. With just that little gesture, my heart was hammering in my chest.

"Bella," he tsked,"Did you honestly think I wouldn't stop by?" I felt almost ashamed to admit that I had, but I did it anyways, giving a short nod. His voice was like velvet. And even after all this time, it still took me by surprise.

"You really should have more faith in me than that," he continued, that smile never once faltering from his perfect face.

"I do," I protested,"I just. . . . " Here, I trailed off with uncertainty etching into my voice.

Instantly, Edward picked up on this and that smile spread; his eyes were amused.

Of course, this did nothing to help the faint shade of pink staining my cheeks. The pink only turned a darker, more prominant shade. But I didn't protest, for that was already out of the question.

Before I could even begin to open my mouth and attempt to salvage what I had left of my words, his marble arms wrapped around me tightly and a smile resided onto my lips instead of words. Just like always, my heartbeat was hammering in my chest and I was certain he heard the skipping thuds.

Nothing like that ever seemed to get by Edward anymore, anyways. I had to blink to make sure I wasn't dreaming. No, Edward was there. My guardian angel, my love, my life, and the only meaning in this entire existance that was worth while. And, he wasn't going to go anywhere. I hoped. I had his word, and that was what I trusted most.

"Edward," I paused, whispering as to keep Charlie from hearing us down the hallway. He still wasn't too thrilled with Edward, and only God knows what he would do if he knew about these frequent 'sleepovers'.

Edward didn't have to say anything, though he looked at me and tilted his head to the side ever slightly. I had his attention then, I knew.

And just like that, the words simply flowed without me really having them planned. It was like someone had taken over and I was just watching, standing by and listening.

"I love you." He seemed confused by my sudden words, which hadn't had anything to spark them to be said.

My eyes flickered over him and then back to the quilt, which was neatly beneath my arms lightly.

"I love you. I just want you to know that, and I've really been thinking about a lot of things. Like, graduation coming up. Finals, and everything else that's been weighing on my mind. It's really frustrating, and I'm sorry for saying anything, or nothing, that may be offensive in the future. For future reference." I gave a half-smile in attempt to keep the mood light and not too frustrating on either of us. This was, of course, a very sensitive topic to be discussing.

A shadow of regret flickered into Edward's eyes, and I was sure that they darkened slightly for a moment. This was, indeed, a very tender topic for the both of us, as Edward still wasn't going to easily allow me to be "damned for eternity", as he so cleverly put it many times before. Before I really realized what was happening, his once cheery mood had slowly begun to deteriorate.

I did the first thing I could in a circumstance such as this. Standing on my tiptoes to make our heights even, or close, I pressed my lips briefly to his and then withdrew quickly. Hopefully that was enough to bring his happier spirits back. There was still a shadow of doubt which was blanketing the back of my mind, though it wasn't dominant at the moment.


	2. Humanity

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight.. or any of its characters. This is just my take on what I think is going to happen.**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter had hardly any Edward in it. This is my first FanFic and I'm trying my hardest to work on that. Anyways, I really didn't have much to say about him in the first chapter, but he's going to be in more and more, just please be patient. I'm trying.**

**And, thank you for the review EmmettCullenFan**.**And, if I'm butchering the characters too much, please let me know, anyone.**

**Thank you.**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

When I finally fell back onto my feet, curiousity overcame the best part of myself and I looked up at him to gauge a reaction. Silently I was praying his face wasn't blank, expressionless, and vacant; I didn't think I could live to see that again.

Edward was looking back at me, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a slight smile of satisfaction.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked after awhile, my voice holding an edge of nervousness in its depths.

Giving me that crooked smile, Edward looked down at me and nodded,"Yes, you are, but I wasn't blaming you in the first place.." He held up his hand slightly when I had opened my mouth to protest. I knew I wouldn't and shouldn't argue now, or ever, because he was just as stubborn as I. But, there was one thing I wasn't about to give into. Being changed.

The minute the thought crossed my mind, a small smirk came to my features but I quickly dismissed it. Edward, however, had seen it and rose an eyebrow,"What was that for?" he inquired.

"I.. Um.. Nothing." I shook my head and fumbled over towards the bedside. Before I could even reach for the blankets, Edward's smooth hands covered mine and pulled down the comforter and sheets with such gracefulness I was certain my face was green with envy.

It wasn't fair that he got to be so perfect, so flawless, so entirely graceful while I, on the other hand, was cursed with this horrible clumsiness, flaw-filled body. It wasn't fair, but I didn't voice those opinions. Afterall, Edward was always so tormented about being 'eternally damned', so why should I burden him with my envy? It would only give him more reasons to feel bad about things, or at least laugh at me. I didn't need either to happen.

While I was lost with my own thoughts, I hadn't realized Edward had easily scooped me up and placed me between the blankets and the mattress. When this realization did come to me, however, I was somewhat surprised that I didn't feel his cool grasp.

He didn't seem to notice my shocked expression, for it hadn't been there long enough. Ha! There, I was able to hide something from him. But, not the smug look of victory.

Upon slipping onto the mattress next to me with one arm carefully placed around me, Edward rose an eyebrow at my expression. "What are you thinking?" Was the only question he asked.

I wouldn't-- couldn't give him a full answer without being infinately embarrassed, could I? It was worth a shot.

"I'm thinking about how. . . " I paused, trying to find the right words. ". . . You didn't see my look of victory." There, I'd said it.

His expression made me rethink my decision, though it was already too late. I couldn't decipher what he was trying to tell me through that look, but it was something like utter confusion, or maybe even hysteria. He was laughing within moments, which, much to my dismay, caused my cheeks to burn with such intensity I could have swore I was on fire.

"You're. . . . . laughing. . . . . at me," I was genuinely confused, but ever more embarrassed. The words came out slowly, hardly in a whisper.

Between Edward's quiet laughs, I could only catch a few words, which were along the lines of; 'What victory?', 'I saw the look', 'And it was hilarious', and 'Can't believe it'. I honestly didn't see what was so damned funny, and my expression proved that.

Upon seeing my face, Edward's laughs finally quieted and came to a hault.

"Bella, you should have seen your expression," He insisted, cool fingertips grazing my jawline. A shiver was sent throughout my body at that moment.

"Are you cold?" Edward questioned, catching my slight jittery movement.

I shook my head,"No. You're dazzling me again." It was getting easier to admit that without blushing, though I don't know if I did that time or not.

A quiet, but hearty laugh came from Edward,"Seems I've been doing a lot of that lately," He pointed out with his crooked smile.

My heart continued to react as it always did; it hammered in my chest.

Edward heard this and that smile only broadened as I turned to face him. He blew his icy cool breath into my face, dazzling me even more. Everything was blurred and dizzy, but I didn't mention that to him.

Awhile of silence passed between us as we just stared at each other. Involuntarily, I yawned and Edward kissed my forehead.

"Time for the human to sleep." He mummured softly, pulling the blankets around me tightly.

"It won't be that way for long.." I whispered before darkness enveloped me.


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Author's note: Today, I am horribly bored and am going to keep writing until I run into a block, so I hope to get at least one more chapter up after this one. If not, then I will have some coming in the near future. I'm so sorry for how slow this is going, everyone. And, review.. PLEASE! This chapter is much shorter, but it's more of a 'fill-in' chapter until Bella and Jacob's 'talk'. Don't worry, he's not going to make her chose in the next chapter, because then that would just end my story. There will be more Jacob.**

**Please tell me if I'm butchering the characters too much. **

**Thank you.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

I don't know what time I fell asleep, but I woke up to see my alarm clock reading 11:32am. I really had slept later than I normally did, but I was still falling back into my old routines. Just as the last bits of sleep were wearing off of me and I was drifting back towards full consciousness, I heard Edward's soothing voice in my ear.

I didn't have to look, or even move, to know he was behind me, granite arms wrapped around my waist in a secure hold. When I had opened my eyes and adjusted to the gloomy atmosphere outside, I relaxed slightly and welcomed his cool embrace once again.

"Mm.. Morning." I mummured groggily, my back still to him as I snuggled into his marbled chest.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked quietly; I could feel his lips against my hair.

"Actually, I did.."

"Must have, because you didn't say anything at all.." He sounded disappointed.

This was odd. Quickly, I turned over in his arms and faced him; his expression was blank.

"I.. I didn't?"

"Nope. Not a word."

"Hmm.." I pondered this for awhile, but what internally grateful that I didn't say anything. All of my dreams last night had centered around my visit with Jacob, which was today. I still hadn't found the proper way to tell Edward. Truth be told, I didn't want to tell him at all. I knew how he would react, and that wasn't what I wanted to happen.

First, he would growl. And then after that was finished, he would beg me not to go and try his hardest to persuade me. I knew it would work, but I had to stand my ground. I had to tell him now, because I was supposed to meet Jacob in a little over an hour; around 1pm. I already knew that the day was going to start decending downhill.

"Edward," I started slowly, avoiding his ocher eyes.

"Yes, Bella?" His voice was genuinely concerned, while still confused about my actions at the moment.

"I," How was I supposed to tell him I was going to see Jacob, his enemy? Words couldn't explain it properly, so I just did it to my best ability, "I've got to see Jacob at 1." The minute the words came out, I winced and waited for his reaction.

A low growl resided from deep within Edward's chest the moment he heard 'Jacob',"You're not going." His voice was stern, and his eyes had darkened.

"Edward," I sighed, shaking my head and sitting up, only to stand soon after. He mimmicked my movements and was on the opposite side of the bed.

"I have to go. I already promised him I would. Besides, maybe I can get something worked out about all of this. I haven't seen him since," Here, I paused with another sigh,"The motorcycle incident with Charlie. But, Edward, I need to go." It was true. I hadn't seen Jacob in quite awhile, and a part of me was glad that I would get to see him. But, then there was another part which was dreading this entire thing. I would get to see my best friend, though I didn't know how he felt towards me anymore. When Edward had been gone, Jacob was my best friend, my sanctuary, my safe harbor.. He was the one who helped me cope and get through the lonely months. I couldn't just abandon him. Could I?

"Bella. I don't trust him. I don't want you anywhere **near** him unless someone else is around." Edward replied through clenched teeth.

"I have to go alone." Was my only reply before I quickly looked away, afraid of what the next words out of his mouth would be.

My thoughts were proven correct.

"Bella, please don't go. I don't want to lose you." That was exactly what he replied with, his eyes taking a rather defeated look and his voice pleadingly soft. I nearly broke down right there, but forced myself to hold true.

"I'll be okay, Edward. I promise nothing will happen. Please, just let me do this for once. I won't be gone long.." Now, I was the one pleading in return. Looking up at him through dark lashes, I could make out his expression easily; hurt.

"Please. Don't be hurt. I'll be fine. He just wants to talk about everything that's happening.." I reassured him, stepping carefully and slowly around the bed and coming to stand at his side. Softly I kissed his cheek and then lowered myself back to my original height.

Edward looked at me then and I could tell he didn't like this. But what had I honestly been expecting? For him to come dancing up to me and say that was all fine and he'd make brownies for us? No, I didn't think it would be that simple.

"If he hurts you..." Edward didn't need to finish his sentence, for I knew what was coming and cut him off hastily.

"He won't. I'll be fine. If I'm gone more than a half hour, come and get me. We'll be just in the front yard. Okay?"

Crestfallen, defeated, and horribly irritable about the whole ordeal, Edward nodded grimly. "Fine. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." Was my reply before standing on my tiptoes and allowing my lips to meet his. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile when I pulled away. I was glad that his 'happy spirits' were back, because then I didn't have much to worry about. At least, I didn't have anything to worry about on Edward's part.

Jacob's was a whole different story, but I didn't know that. Yet.


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this.**

**Yes, I know it starts really slow, but this chapter I hope makes up for that.. It's going to be Bella and Jake's little 'chat'.**

**Sorry, once again, if I somewhat butcher Jake's character. He's really not a favorite of mine, but I'm going to try and do him justice. Please be patient with me.**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Keep reviewing, please. That's what makes me want to update more!**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

I had already said goodbye to Edward and made my way out the front door to sit on the steps. Edward promised he wouldn't be far, despite my attempts to promise him I'd be okay. He still didn't trust Jacob, which I could understand, but couldn't. I was torn.

With those thoughts rivetting throughout my mind, I stared blankly down at the dull grass beneath my feet. Overhead, clouds were brewing in the distance and gray specks formed here and there. The sky appeared as if it would burst rain out at any given moment. Thankfully, I was going to just be in the front yard and wouldn't have to worry about getting soaked or hurrying for shelter. I was already here.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jacob arrive until he stood infront of me. His tall, dark shadow blocked what little light I had and this caused me to look up. Immediately I broke out into a huge smile and stood as well, still barely able to clear his shoulder with my height.

Was it just me, or had he gotten taller in this short of time? Well, I guess anything was possible when he was a werewolf. I shuddered at the thought but quickly composed myself.

Jacob seemed to be happy to see me, or so I had hoped. Quickly, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was reluctant at first, only standing there while I hugged him. Soon enough, a small chuckle came from him and he hugged me in return.

"I've missed you, Bells." He said quietly into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

At this slight gesture, I stiffened faintly but chose to refer to it as a friendship movement and nothing more.

"I missed you, too, Jake.." I replied upon breaking away from his warm grasp,"So you wanted to talk. About what?" I asked this soon after sitting back down on the small porch infront of my house.

"Yeah, actually there's a lot I wanted to say," Jacob seemed tense. Maybe he was able to smell Edward, but I didn't ask. Instead, I waited.

He continued soon after,"Well, first I wanted to say I was so sorry for what happened when I last saw you. I didn't mean for Charlie to get so angry. I didn't mean for much of that to happen. I just --- "

I didn't let him finish before I had shaken my head and held up a hand. "Jake.. It's already done with. I'm not angry with you anymore. Let's just move on." I gave a smile as the words left my lips.

Jacob relaxed to his normal stance and nodded,"Okay, Bells. Well, the reason I wanted to see you and talk is because I have something to say that's fairly important."

"Go on," I urged, though there was hesitancy in my voice.

"You know about the treaty," He paused and I nodded,"And that if they change you at all, it's broken and that means war," He paused again and I sighed, looking away with a nod.

"I know, Jake. Now, please get to the point," I was growing impatient and really aggrivated that this was what he came to talk about.

"And there's something else that I want you to know," He continued as if I had never interrupted.

Now, he had my full attention. I looked at him and waited.

"Bells, you're a great friend and I'm sure you feel that way about me, too. But I can't be around with that _bloodsucker,_" He sneered the word and looked at me then. I was glaring at that term he had chosen.

"So, Bella. The choice is all your's. It's either going to be me, or _them_," I was thankful he had used 'them' instead of 'bloodsucker', but realization of what he had said didn't hit me quite yet.

When it did, it was like a thousand bricks falling onto my shoulders and not budging. I couldn't breathe for a moment and I couldn't move or think, either. I had to choose between the love of my life and my best friend. The choice would be simple for any 'normal' person, but I wasn't normal. That much had already been proven. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing and just sat there. A distant look had taken over my vacant features, which was why I'm certain Jacob was speaking again.

"Bells, I'm not saying you have to make the decision now. However, I do want you to have made up your mind within two weeks. I know this is hard and I'm sorry, but I have to know where your heart really is. You can't have both," His voice held an edge to it that I didn't like.

Then the anger came. How could he do this to me?! He was supposed to be my best friend. _**My best friend!**_ This wasn't supposed to happen. This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't moved to Forks. But if she hadn't moved to Forks, that meant she would have never met Edward.

"Listen, Jake. I can't make that decision. You should know that. That's not fair," I insisted; I knew my voice was quivering and I couldn't stop it.

Jacob sighed,"Bells, you can't have both of us. We're enemies, and it just wouldn't be right. I'm sorry."

The anger was raging then, and I was struggling to contain it. That was when I snapped.

"Sorry?! How can you come here, be my friend one minute, and then the next start telling me that I can only have either you or Edward?! How could you **possibly** know how hard this is, Jake!?" I was shouting now; Edward had to have heard me. I was thankful that he wasn't coming out to get in the middle of this, though.

With my sudden outburst, Jake was trembling slightly and I was, for the first time, scared. He anger was going to be directed at me and I had to get him to stay calm. It was too far gone for calming, though.

"Bella. Please. I'm sorry. Just.. I have to go." He finally stated bitterly, shaking his head at me. Without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked towards his car. In a screech of tires and a flash, he was gone.

Once again, I was alone on the lawn as the rain started falling. I knew that our fight, well my screaming, didn't fall on deaf ears. Edward would be listening and probably heard everything. I didn't know if that should be comforting or disturbing. If he heard, I couldn't pretend that everything was fine. If he didn't hear, then I could hold it all inside, but he would want to know why I was crying.

Realization hit. I **was** crying, though it was hard to see with the rain falling onto my naturally pale cheeks. Tightly I wrapped my arms around my chest to prevent sobs from ripping me apart.

A pair of stone-like, cold arms wrapped around me then and somehow I was inside. Edward was standing infront of me then, a look of concern but also disappointment showing in his face. He was worried about me, but disappointed that I had upset Jake so much and put myself in danger. Maybe there was some anger in his eyes. I couldn't be for sure, as I had looked away with my blurred vision and stared around the livingroom.

"Bella," He whispered my name softly as he sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. Lucky for us, Charlie wouldn't be home for another few hours. We were safe, as far as parental visitors came.

Quietly, I buried my face into his chest and sobbed for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. When I stopped to look at him, a sigh came from my lips.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I .. didn't know that was what he wanted to talk about. I didn't mean to make him that angry. I really didn't. I thought it was.. I don't know. It just came out and .. I don't want to choose. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry," The words came out in a frenzy as he looked at me with tender eyes. It was then that I had made my decision, or hoped I did and that nothing would change it.


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for everything! The reviews are very helpful and fully welcomed! I promise to try and make up for the things which were lacking in the previous chapters. Keep reviewing! It helps. Trust me.**

**To make this chapter interesting, I put part of it in Edward's view. The chapter is short, and nothing really happens that is worth going into major detail over. It's really just a fluff chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

The whole time of my silence, sobs, and few sentences, Edward continued to hold me and rock back and forth gently. His cold fingertips traced circles on my lower back, which brought forth a calming sensation that only he could stir inside of me.

My composure was finally gained as I looked up into his topaz eyes and gave a smile of my own. Looking into his eyes at that moment, I knew that everything would be okay. That I would be making the right decision when I chose him. And, I knew that he always had loved me. So maybe it took me awhile to realize that, but I had, hadn't I?

Sitting there, in the livingroom and curled up in my love's lap, my thoughts raced as silence stayed amongst us.

It was Edward who spoke first,"Bella," his velvet voice shattered the silence.

"I'm sorry about this. I should have insisted to go with you. You could have been hurt or.. ki--.." he didn't finish that thought. Both of us knew what he was going to say and why he didn't say it. 

"Shh, it's fine. I don't hold it against you. I'm okay and you're okay. That's all that should matter right now," I was shocked by the optimism which shone clearly through my voice, but I was even more shocked that he seemed to understand and this silenced him. Naturally he would protest, but now he didn't. I was somewhat glad for that.

-----------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I knew that Bella was upset. How could I not? Here she was, in my arms, crying-- No, sobbing about what Jacob had done to her. This only caused my hate for him to grow but I kept that to myself. She didn't need to hear that anymore than I needed to say it.

Tightening my grasp on her only slightly, I rested my chin atop her head and stared into space. I wasn't surprised that she had ben this silent, but I really hoped that there was something I could say soon enough to bring her back from this 'phase' she had fallen victim to. There had to be something. _Anything._

"Charlie's going to be home soon. Do you want me to stay?" It was a stupid questoin, I knew. But, it was at least something to say to take her mind off.. _him_.

"Don't go," I heard Bella whisper as she hugged me tighter than before. This only caused a small chuckle to come from my part.

"Okay. When he gets here, I'll be upstairs," I replied and then kissed the top of her head softly.

It was then that she seemed to calm down immensely. Her breathing regulated and her heartbeat steadied. For awhile, I was almost positive that she had fallen asleep. But, then she proved me wrong.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you.."

"I love you, too, Bella. And, once again, I'm very sorry this happened. I won't let anything else happen, though," I forced myself to stop there, because I was about to say something more but knew it would only upset her worse.

"Nothing else is going to happen. I just have to tell him my decision in two weeks," Bella replied quietly. I could already see how that would go. If Jacob was so easily angered by how she reacted to that, how would he react to her choosing me over him? She was intent on her decision, I knew, but I feared for her. A young werewolf could lose control so easily. And if that happened and he hurt her, I couldn't promise that I wouldn't be the first one on his doorstep, regardless of any damn treaty.

I wouldn't let that happen to my Bella. I couldn't let that happen. The thought was revolting and I soon pushed it aside.

"Charlie's home,"I said quietly as I heard the familar roar of the cruiser as it pulled into the driveway,"I'll be upstairs." And, after kissing Bella's lips quickly, I was gone.

-----------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I didn't like the fact that Edward was gone. I didn't like it one single bit. But I would see him soon enough.

Forcing myself to sit up on my own and dry my own tears, I waited for Charlie to come inside.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" His familar voice was coming from the doorway and soon snapped me from the daze which I had been consumed in.

"It was good, Dad. I'm just kind of tired. You know, the usual. Jake stopped by but we just talked for awhile," I replied quickly. Faking a yawn, I glanced towards the clock; 5:03pm. It was hardly even time for supper and I was already tired.

Charlie nodded, but seemed somewhat confused. "Well, I can order pizza for supper if you like," He offered with a smile that was seemingly contagious, for I was soon smiling in return.

"That's great, Dad. Thanks," I hurried over and gave him a gentle embrace, which he returned softly,"I'll be upstairs starting my homework," I added with a nod to confirm my plans.

Charlie offered a quick 'goodbye' before he was in the kitchen and on the phone to order pizza, leaving me alone in the livingroom. Soon enough, I was heading upstairs to meet with my love for the rest of the day.


	6. Surprises

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took awhile, everyone! Please forgive me. The 24th was my birthday and I couldn't really do much, the 25th was my grandpa's birthday.. And then things just really got out of hand with school and what-not. I am so sorry. **

**I really didn't know what to do with this chapter, so it's somewhat.. Blugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, though I wouldn't mind owning Edward... )**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six**

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I retorted as I crossed my arms and sank back into the seat in full pout. I could feel Edward's smoldering gaze on me and I knew, without looking, that he was trying to persuade me to just go along with this.

"Fine. I'll be on my best behavior and be a good sport. Happy?"

"Yes," I could hear the smile in his voice and that was enough to force me to look up. That crooked smile I loved so much was easily found on his flawless features while he returned my gaze.

"Eyes on the road," I pointed out with a smile despite the fact that I still wanted to pout. I didn't have to look at Edward then to know he was smiling broadly and about to laugh at my statement.

**E. POV**

It didn't take long for me to easily get Bella's mind off of her upcoming surprise. The entire drive, we talked about graduation, but both of us seemed to avoid the most important factor of graduation; Bella's transformation. I had to be honest, though, it was starting to become rather frustrating. She didn't ever tell me what she was thinking about that and avoiding the topic altogether wasn't going to fix anything. It wasn't getting anything done.

I couldn't bring up that fact today, though. No, today was too special, too planned out, and too perfect. I hoped.

Ignoring the thoughts which plagued me to ask her what was wrong, I attempted to divert my thoughts and glanced to her again

"We're almost there. Close your eyes," were my instructions, despite the face Bella was making at me.

"Why?"

"Because I said it was a surprise and I don't want it spoiled," I explained softly, not looking at her and trying to keep my smile well hidden. That much wasn't very easy, for everytime I was with her all I wanted to do was smile.

When I heard Bella scoff, I inwardly laughed at the situation,"You'll be fine. Humor me."

"Fine," She immediately sulked back to pouting as I pulled the car to a stop. We were just outside of 'our meadow', though I don't know if Bella realized that right away, because she looked so confused.

Before I realized it, we were standing outside of the forest and getting ready to go to the meadow. Still, Bella hadn't shown any signs of knowing what was going on. Maybe I really had confused her as much as I was attempting to. I could only hope she didn't know what was coming or what to expect in the next hour.

The meadow was in my view soon enough and Bella was clinging to me as if her life depended on it. As if I could ever let anything happen to her...

"We're here," I announced somewhat proudly, prying her fingers from my shoulders.

"Bella, you're fine. You can't get the surprise if you don't get down," I had to laugh, despite my attempt to be serious.

"No, I don't want to get down. I told you, I hate surprises."

At this, I grumbled and pulled her hands from my shirt then and sat her carefully onto the grass.

**B. POV**

The minute I was in the grass, my eyes opened and I was staring at the --- our meadow. Its beauty, once again, struck me as if this were the first time I laid eyes upon it

"It's beautiful, just like every other time," I breathed. The meadow had once been a sanctuary of some sorts for me, during the time of Edward's leave. It had been the one place I could go and think about everything, just to be near him. Then Laurent came...

I forced the thoughts from my mind and looked up at him with a smile,"Well, bring on the surprise, I guess,"I was only pretending to be excited for Edward's sake. He seemed to be so hopeful, yet holding something back right now. Maybe he was apprehensive about what was going to happen? I didn't ask.

Though it wasn't needed, Edward took a deep breath and smiled in my direction.

"Then let's go," he stated simply before snatching up my hand and walking into the meadow.

Just like the beauty of the meadow had struck me, Edward's beauty in the sun struck me just as strongly. The sun wasn't as bright as it usually was, but that didn't matter. Edward was still just as beautiful as he had been in the sunlight the first time we had come here.

"What's the surprise?" I was getting impatient, simply for the fact that he was taking forever to walk to through the meadow.

Soon, though, we stopped near the middle and both of us sank into the lush grass. Merely being in this place was enough to calm even the most anxious, angry, or upset person. There was something soothing about the atmosphere of it. Maybe it was just me, though, because I had always been calm coming here. This was the place Edward and I had first confessed everything to each other. This was one of the places where it had all started. Or, at least, where one of our many chapters had started.

With a quick movement, Edward had both arms around me and pulled me up to a sitting position. That was when I was starting to get confused by what was going on. THere wasn't anything in the entire meadow that would hint to my surprise. It was empty, but still glorious, just as it had always been. And, why was Edward looking so nervous all of the sudden? My questions remained unanswered. For now.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked this while reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his cool arm.

"Nothing can possibly be wrong when I'm with you, Bella.." His replies, no matter what, never seemed to fail to surprise me.

Everything happened rather differently then. It only took me one moment to look away from Edward and then back to him to realize what was happening. I don't even know how I got to my feet, but I was standing and Edward was down on one knee. Before he even spoke, I knew what this was.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have always loved you. And I **will **always love you. You are the only one I need in my life, the only one I want to be with. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"


	7. Enough For Forever

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Sadly enough.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffie on last chapter. I promise to try and make up for that in the following chapters. Oh, and don't worry.. For those of you who love Jacob.. He's coming back soon enough.**

**This chapter is almost all fluff, just so everyone knows. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Everything was whirling around in my head and I merely watched Edward. Before I knew it, however, tears were trickling down my cheeks and I couldn't help but to burst out into a huge smile.

"Yes," I choked out.

Never once did I think this would happen, nor did I believe I would actually accept! Hadn't I already told him I was too young? That didn't matter anymore. Now, I knew he wouldn't leave me. I knew Edward was here to stay, that he loved me. He loved me all along. It just took sadistic, murderous vampires and a proposal for me to realize that he wouldn't ever leave me again.

Before I could even brush the tears from my cheeks, Edward had done that and already placed the ring on my finger. It was stunning, catching the sunlight and sparkling, but was nothing compared to my fiancee. The diamond was small, yet elegant, cut into a square and framed by a small topaz on either side. The band was gold, contrasting well with my paled skin and the colors of the stones. I was in awe.

The moment I looked up at Edward to see his smile beaming down at me, he picked me up and spun me in a circle. Laughing, the two of us both fell onto the grass of the meadow with a dull 'thud'.

"I love you, Bella," Edward was at my side, propped up on his elbow while he looked down at me.

Innocently, I began batting my eyelashes,"Of course you do."

"I mean.. I love you, too," I couldn't hide my smile while I looked upon his flawless features.

**E. POV**

It took all the courage I could muster just to ask Bella to marry me. But, when I did, I couldn't have been happier in my entire life. Nothing could have made me happier to say that I was marrying Bella. My Bella.

I hadn't expected her to accept so quickly, but I hadn't expected rejection either. To be brutally honest, I don't know what I expected.

Looking down at Bella, I realized how much I really had fallen in love with her. She was my world and always would be. Nothing, no one, or anything could replace her. The thought was enough to cause my smile to grow, if that was even possible. I had been smiling so much that, had I been human, it would have hurt something horrible.

Moments ticked by, minutes faded together, and soon enough it had been almost a half hour and we hadn't said much more than 'I love you' back and forth. It was then that I had a thought. Charlie still wasn't very happy with me and I didn't know how he would take this. Truthfully, I really hadn't even considered or thought about Charlie during my weeks of preperation for this moment. I hadn't considered any of the possible consequences for this, nor did I think it was anything Bella and I couldn't handle. We had been through so much that we could get through anything together.

I had to voice my thoughts, or keep them silenced until the last moment. Now or never, as they always say.

"Bella," I paused, hesitancy written in my voice. When I was sure I had her attention, I continued.

"What will Charlie say?"

Bella thought about this for awhile, but didn't say anything right away. When she seemed to have reached a conclusion, her smile never once faultered.

"Edward, I don't care what he says. If he accepts it, then that's great. It'll be perfect. But, if he doesn't then that's something I can't control. It will be hard if he doesn't, yes, but I get to be with you. And that's enough. Enough for forever."

She had recited those words so easily, so clearly that it could have made my heart swell with pride, had I been human.

**B. POV**

I hadn't thought about Charlie when Edward asked me to marry him. I hadn't thought about anything but the joy, excitement, and pure love I felt for the man proposing to me. I didn't care what happened, just as long as Edward didn't leave me. As long as I had him, I knew that anything and everything was possible. I knew that I would never be alone. Edward was always enough for me.

Enough for forever.

"Do the others know?" I couldn't help but to ask about anyone else knowing of Edward's proposal. I had a feeling that Alice would have taken part in it, at least to help buy the ring or pick it out. Esme could have been a part of it, or at least known. The same was for Carlisle. I didn't know about Rose, Emmett, or Jasper but there were hardly any secrets in the Cullen household. They all had to know something.

"Yes, they all know. I have to admit, Alice was the most excited," Edward laughed upon saying this.

"I figured," Was all I said before curling up against his chest and welcoming his cold arms around my frame. Just like always.

"When do we have to get back?" I asked after awhile, though I didn't want to go back.

"Whenever you want. But, I should advise you that Charlie won't be happy if you're not there when he gets home," Edward's breath on my face was enough to daze me for a moment. When I finally got back to my senses, I merely shrugged.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready," And with that, I yawned and closed my eyes, still snuggled against my love's chest. Soon, though, I couldn't look away from him any longer and found myself gazing up into his smoldering topaz eyes.

No words were needed to express how I felt, because it was radiating off of me like the rays of the sun. It was obvious how much in love we were with one another. It was perfect. Sheer bliss.

Before I realized what was happening, Edward's lips grazed mine carefully. I was cautious of his boundaries this time, for I had grown quite accustomed to them, quite used to them. Nothing out of the ordinary, though I did long for a longer and more passionate kiss than we ever shared.

When we parted, I wasn't left in disappointment, though, and kept my eyes closed with a weak attempt to savor what was left of the kiss.

The silence continued to drone on as Edward nuzzled my neck, cold lips pressing to the hollow beneath my ear. It was enough to send shivers throughout my entire body. He was dazzling me again and he knew it, but this time, I didn't mind that one single bit.

"We should go back," Edward's voice cut the silence as he slowly sat up and pulled me along with him,"Charlie's going to worry."

"But, I don't want to head back," I whined, though my protests were useless. I knew I would see him that night, so I finally gave in and stood up, allowing myself to be swept onto his back.

Within moments, we were back at his Volvo and heading home. The silence didn't continue, though, because we were already talking about how the others would react to my acception. How Charlie would react. How Renee would act. Although, I must say that the last two would probably have the biggest reaction of all. Everyone else had seen this coming.

We weren't infront of my house when we stopped; however, we were infront of the Cullen household. Apparently some people were more anxious to hear about what happened. Charlie could wait. Afterall, he didn't get home for another two hours. That was long enough, right?

The minute Edward opened the passenger door for me and I stepped out, I saw that Alice was already standing in the doorway to the house; a huge smile plastered onto her pixie-like features. Behind her Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all stood with expectant faces.


	8. Alice's Present

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Thank you EVERYONE for the reviews. I love all of you! Reviews keep me going, you know that. This chapter is supposed to be light humor, but I don't know how great it's going to be. Thank you all, again!**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

Moments later, I was sitting in the Cullen's livingroom curled up in Edward's lap. The excitement hadn't died down like I had expected it to. Instead, Alice continued jumping around the room and giggling about how great this was and how she couldn't wait to take me shopping.

"Oh, Bella! I know some of the best places to get a dress. Oh, and you'll need to get your hair done, get shoes, get a manicure. Oh, this will be so much fun!" Alice was standing infront of me now, pulling me off Edward's lap. I resisted by clinging to Edward for dear life.

Alice won.

Before I even had the chance to say goodbye, Alice was pulling me upstairs and to her room where she said she had something for me. That was nothing new, but I was hoping that it wouldn't involve modeling some clothing, hairstyle, or makeup. Anything that Alice had for me almost always involved me modeling.

That always went horrible, due to my uncoordination.

When we reached Alice's room, I was forced to close my eyes and sit on the bed with my hands outstretched. In that position, I felt rather ridiculous. Oh, what Edward would have said had he seen this. I could almost be certain he would double over laughing at me. I considered the thought of peeking, but knew that Alice would probably be hurt if I did such a thing. She seemed so excited and I couldn't bear to change that mood for her.

Soon enough, I felt something heavy in my hands. I was almost afraid to open my eyes and waited for Alice to speak.

"Okay, Bella. You can open them now," Her voice was somber as she placed something else into my hands. Together, the objects which I now held were very heavy and couldn't be anything like clothing, unless Alice was making me wear metal.

Slowly, my eyes opened and it took a moment for everything to register. Looking down at the things which Alice had placed into my grasp, I stared in awe. In my hands were three things; a set of earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace. All of which belonged in a set together. All of which were made of white gold, sapphires, and diamonds. The arrangement of the jewelry was amazing and I knew it had to be expensive.

"Alice," I choked,"I can't take these. They're your's and entirely too expensive. Keep them," I pleaded, looking up at her with tearfilled eyes. In my entire life, not many people had given me such things. Not many at all, with the exception of the Cullens.

"No, you keep them. You're getting married and I never wear them, Bella. They'll be beautiful with you," Alice was being honest, for I could hear it ringing in her voice.

She really was just like my sister. In so many ways, excluding the fact that I was marrying her 'brother'.

"Thank you, Alice. They're beautiful, but I'm giving them back to you after my wedding."

"No you will not, Isabella Marie," Alice stated sternly, looking at me with such intensity that I wanted to wince and give in quickly.

I gave in, needless to say.

When we were back downstairs and I had given Alice the jewelry to keep for me, I sat back into Edward's lap. By then, most of the commotion had calmed down but the attention was still directly on Edward and I. That is, everyone's attention but Rosalie. Thankfully, though, she wasn't being hostile. She was just distant, which was good, I supposed.

"Charlie's going to be home in about a half hour, Edward," Alice pointed out as she moved slightly to face her brother.

"C'mon, Bella. You should get home," Edward mummured into my ear and I sighed.

"Fine," I gave in reluctantly, for I knew an argument was out of the question. It always was.

After everyone had said goodbye and what they had to say, Edward and I were on our way to my house. The silence between us was strange, but I assumed that came with nothing to say. Not wanting to babble, I attempted to make conversation that was rather weak.

"Everyone's really excited. I didn't figure it was that big of a deal," I was speaking quietly, almost in a whisper.

Edward scoffed,"That's just it, Bella. It **is** a big deal." He was smiling, too.

"Well, I think so, for us it is, but I mean, for them. I guess I'm just not used to it."

"You should be. Everything that happens to you is a big deal. For all of us," Edward looked at me now, smiling broadly.

"And why is that?"

"Because we all love you, though I love you more."

"I love you, too," I replied quietly, not realizing we had stopped and he was ready to drop me off at my house.

When this realization hit me, it felt like a ton of bricks slamming into my shoulders. I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want to explain to Charlie that I was getting married. I didn't want to do anything but stay here, with Edward, and talk. Or not talk. Either way, I would be with him.

"I'll see you later?" I knew I would, but that didn't stop me from asking.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and nodded,"Yes, you will. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

And with those words in my head, I walked inside and waited on the couch for Charlie. Better for him to find out sooner than later.


	9. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Thank you ****Tophata****r for the comment. I really appreciated that and it made me want to write super fast. Well, anyways, this chapter is supposed to turn out good for me. But, I don't know how it is going to come. In my head, it's amazing; however, it may be written different.**

**I'll try my best for a good chapter. Review, please!**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Nine**

Waiting for Charlie had never been so nerve-wracking, that I could remember! I was scared, anxious, and so many other emotions. There were so many possibilities of what he could do about this. He could send me to Jacksonville with Renee and Phi. He could kick me out, which wasn't a bad idea the more I thought of it. He could scream and yell. He could do anything he wanted.

But, I was eighteen. I could do what I want now that I was a legal adult; however, I still lived in his house, which gave him some rights.

Just when I was about to go crazy from waiting, I heard the cruiser pull up into the driveway and the door close as Charlie was coming inside. When he stepped inside, I was greeted by his smile and a gust of cool night air, which helped to clear my thoughts for the moment.

"Oh, hey, Bells. I didn't expect to see you down here," Charlie seemed genuinely surprised at my presence. Perhaps that was due to the fact that I hardly ever stayed downstairs in the livingroom to greet him. Usually, I was found in my room or the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad. How's the station?" I was attempting to maintain a regular conversation, but my upcoming words were tearing at me.

"Good. Boring today, though. There was absolutely nothing that we needed to call attention to," He replied before hanging up his coat and turning to face me.

"So, Bells, how was your day?"

This was what I feared. All of the words were going to come up quickly if I didn't stop them now. _Now!_

"Um, Dad?" I paused when I saw I had his full attention,"We need to talk."

There was a strange look that crossed Charlie's face at that moment. He held an expression which could only be described as the one parents get when their 5 year old child asks where babies come from.

"Uh, okay, Bells," And with that, Charlie crossed the room and sat in the recliner next to the couch I was one,"Shoot."

This was the moment of truth. Taking a deep breath, I prepared for the worst and began talking.

"Dad, I had to tell you this, please don't yell or get angry with me," He seemed confused.

"I know you don't trust Edward," I paused, gauding my father's reaction. He stiffened and seemed to get slightly irritated already. I hadn't even gotten to the part he would completely hate.

"But, Dad, I trust him. I love him with all my heart. You may not understand that, and I'm sorry if you don't. I wish I could explain everything we feel for each other, but there's only one way to. We love each other, Dad. And, today," I paused, taking yet another deep breath.

"Edward proposed. And I accepted." Even with my eyes closed, I knew that Charlie's face would be turning colors as he tried to hold back outbursts of anger. That wouldn't last much longer, though. My sanctuary of 'quiet talk' and calm feelings would soon disperse and leave me in its trail.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie couldn't have gotten my attention any better than using my full name in that 'how dare you' tone. It was lethal in most cases, and this just happened to be one of those times.

"Dad, please. Don't. I'm sure about this. I love him and he loves me. We're getting married. If you don't approve, I'm sorry," That was the best attempt I could give for this situation.

Charlie continued to glower at me,"Isabella," I hated when he used my full name.

"That boy isn't right for you. He left once. What makes you think that he'll stay this time? If you get married, you're going to end up being even more broken than before when he leaves. You're right, I don't approve. I want you to think this over and sleep on it. Think about what he did to you," His voice was booming, but he wasn't yelling.

"Dad! I've already thought about it. Long enough. I've wanted to marry Edward for a long time now, and I'm going to do it!" I was the one shouting, tears stinging my eyes and threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Like hell you are! As long as you're living under **my **roof, then you're not even going to be **seeing** that boy!" Charlie continued, now standing up and watching me,"I'm not going to have my daughter making a mistake and ruining her entire life. You have so much ahead of you, Bells!"

"Maybe what you think I have ahead of me and what I think I have ahead are two different things then, because I can't see anything in my future that doesn't involve Edward. Dad, I love you and it hurts that you don't trust my judgement. I don't want to have to say this, but if I can't see Edward under your roof, then I'll move out. I'll get a better job, get my own house. Or, I know Carlisle will let me move in with them.."

That was my first mistake.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will** not** be leaving my house." Charlie was shouting back.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," I corrected underbreath. That was meant to be an inward thought, but somehow came out as a mummble.

Charlie heard me and that was my second mistake.

At my correction, Charlie's face was a shade of vivid purple and he was fuming with anger.

Between gritted teeth, he was speaking to me,"Go. To. Your. Room. We'll talk. Later."

I happily obliged, for I didn't want to spend any longer near Charlie with his radiation of anger. In a rather bad mood, I stormed upstairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me. The wooden doorframe of my room trembled the minute the hitch of my door snapped shut. Throwing myself onto my bed, I grapped for a pillow to stiffle my sobs. Instead, I ended up closing my hand around a cold, small arm.


	10. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: For the cliff hanger, I am sorry everyone. But, I had to keep you wanting to read my story somehow. A writer has to hold her readers' interest and that was how I did. I hope.**

**I must say that this chapter has some quotes from New Moon in it. So, just note that.. The conversation between the two is derived from New Moon. I give Stephenie Meyer credit.**

**Very, very short chapter. Sorry, everyone!**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten**

I didn't open my eyes right away, for I only expected to see Alice. The arm which I grabbed was too small to be Edward, thus I figured Alice had brought my gift over since I hadn't grabbed it when I left.

Upon opening my eyes and thinking to see Alice's topaz eyes, I was greeted instead by deep, blood red eyes. That left very few choices of who I was lying next to on my bed. Through my tear-blurred vision, I made out the firey red hair and the blood red eyes easily.

Victoria.

Fear overtook me at that moment and I couldn't move. I couldn't even breath and darkness was going to soon enclose me in its strong arms if I didn't do something. Now.

Quickly, I found my footing and began backing up from the woman, who was now grinning wickedly at me. I took one more step back and found that I was flat against the wall, breath coming in short spurts and knees trembling.

"I must say, Bella, I'm quite disappointed that this was so easy." Her voice was menacing but velvety all the while.

A shiver went throughout my entire body and I attempted to make sense of everything. I was going to die, right here in my bedroom, and Edward would have no way of knowing who did this. Unless Alice could _see_ it happening. Either way, there wasn't a chance they could get here before it was finished, even with their inhuman speed. Something new came into my mind then.

Charlie.

"W-what ha-happened to Ch-Charlie?" I stammered out, eyes wide with fear.

At this, Victoria laughed wickedly and continued to pace back and forth infront of me. Back and forth. Back and forth. Just like a lion stalking its prey, in which that situation was no different from this one.

"I heard your argument and was rather ashamed to hear that you accepted **his** proposal. That is only going to put poor Edward through more pain than it would have before all of this. Charlie should be fine, but he'll merely think you killed yourself in sorrow from the fact that he disowns you now," While she spoke, she stopped and faced me.

"And then I'll make sure to leave Charlie with his depression and guilt for awhile, though I can't promise that won't last long. A vampire has to eat, you know.."

As the words left her lips, I shivered involuntarily and ignored the tears brimming my eyes. I was going to die and Edward would live in sorrow for eternity. Charlie wouldn't live for another few months before Victoria killed him.

_"Beg."_ Edward may have been back now, but that didn't stop the beautiful, velvety voice from entering my mind. This was too much like the day in the meadow, so many months ago. When Laurent had found me.

"D-don't. Pl-please." It was a weak attempt at pleading for my life.

_"Beg harder! Don't run. Don't move. Beg!" _His voice continued to plead.

"They'll know it was you. You won't get away with any of this. They'll figure it out and find you soon enough.." My voice was somewhat stronger than it had been and I had stopped my trembling. Almost.

Victoria laughed,"And that's why I'm going to flee the area. They'll never find me, though they may think it was me all they want. That's their choice to wander the Earth for all of eternity just to avenge their **pet's **death," she sneered the word and I stood, frozen.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Victoria crouched then, eyes turning to a pitch black within seconds. I found myself transfixed on their glare for only a few moments. When reality hit, I realized it was either stay and die or bolt for the door and scream for Charlie. Bolting for the door and screaming for Charlie would only get us both killed quicker. Dying while protecting the ones I loved would be the best choice.

Tightly, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact that would end my life.


	11. NearDeath Experiences

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own the conversation between Bella and Victoria in the previous chapter.**

**Author's Note: Yes, yes. Cliffhanger. I know. I'm sorry.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for that and everything else which my story has lacked in the previous chapters.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven**

As I stood, cowering against the wall like a child who had done something wrong, I waited for the impact.

Just as I opened my eyes to see what was wrong, I saw Victoria turned towards the window. Growls and snarls were soon to follow from the vampires lips as she watched. I hadn't moved my gaze from her yet, as I was afraid this was a setup to merely get me to look away and her to attack unexpectedly.

When nothing more came, I looked towards the window. Much to my surprise, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all stood there. I hadn't even heard them come into the room! Thankfully, though, Victoria hadn't either, or she would have attacked much faster.

My heard had to have sped up, though none of them took notice. They were all locked in a stare down, which was beginning to wear on them. I was afraid Charlie would hear all of this soon-to-be commotion, when I looked up and saw Victoria bolt towards the group. She didn't have a chance against their power.

Did she?

I didn't have time to blink before Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were all gone, with Victoria. Alice stayed behind, however; her eyes were a vivid black hue. She was either hungry or very pissed off. I was voting for the latter.

"Alice!" I cried softly, throwing myself into her stone cold, strong arms. Before I knew what was happening, I was sobbing and she was hugging me tightly.

"Shh. Shh, Bella. It's okay. It'll be fine. Shh. Don't cry," Her voice was soothing as she stroked my hair and carried me to the bed. I easiliy curled up into her lap and allowed her to comfort me. It was working, but I was still in shock. Everything went numb and a sore pain struck throughout my entire body. It didn't run physical, though, but merely emotional. I was in turmoil from the chaos which had just occured.

Charlie could have died and it would have been at my fault. Edward and the rest of the Cullens could have been killed or hurt somehow and it would have been my fault. I was beginning to think that things weren't so great with me around. But, without them, I certainly wouldn't last much longer than a few weeks. Near-death experiences were happening more frequently. I hoped this was the last one.

I shuddered.

As she felt me move, Alice tightened her grasp on my frail body and continued rocking back and forth slowly,"Shh. Bella, it's okay. Please, calm down. Edward won't like this. Please, sweetie," she was only trying to do what was best, but I couldn't breathe from sobbing.

"I can't.. breathe. I'm scared, Alice.." This was all I could say while sobs conitnued to choke my entire body.

Soon, I closed my eyes just as Alice loosened her grip and I heard a low mummur of her talking to someone. I couldn't make out the voices, though, because my sobs continued. Before I knew what happened, I had been passed into someone else's cold, stronger arms and was cradled against their chest.

Edward. I could tell that just by his scent, which I began to take in softly while burying my head into his chest.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. So.. SO sorry. It was all my fault. I.. shouldn't have yelled at Charlie. I shouldn't have gone upstairs. I.. I'm .. sorry.." I whispered frantically, clinging tightly to him. It was at that moment when I realized we were in the rocking chair and alone in the room. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice had left to go back home.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here now. Nothing's going to happen. Victoria's gone. It's going to be okay. This isn't your fault. I love you. Don't ever think otherwise. I won't let anything happen to you. I've already said that," Just hearing his voice calmed my sobs an incredible amount. Now, I was merely reduced to tears and whimpers for safety. My safe harbour now was holding me tightly; my sanctuary was found.

"I love you, too," I whispered in a strangled voice.

"Then stop worrying about everyone else and calm down, sweetie. I'll stay with you, but if Charlie comes upstairs, I'll have to hide. I won't be far, though," I knew he was carrying me to the bed then, because I could feel myself suspended in mid-air.

Tucked beneath the blankets with my love, my life, and my fiancee holding me close, I felt no safer place was in the world. I had everything I had ever wanted needed, and wished for and it was only a few centimeters away from me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's cool breath fanned my face and disorganized my thoughts for a moment.

I hadn't been expecting that, which was why I gave the fullest answer of my ability.

"I'm thinking about how close I came to dying again. About how much I love you. How Charlie would feel if he saw us right like this. And, mostly, I'm thinking about how much danger I've put you and your entire family in."

Edward frowned deeply as I looked up at him,"You're not putting us into danger, Bella. We're fine, aren't we?"

I nodded and then sighed,"But it would be so much easier if I was a vampire, just like all of you.."

Edward's jaw tightened and he grew silent.

**E. POV**

I hadn't expected Bella to say that, but she did. There wasn't anything I could do without upsetting her futher, which is why I settled with just attempting to hold back my anger. Attempting to keep it in control. And, most importantly, attempting to keep Bella calm.

"Bella, don't. Please. I don't want to talk about this right now," I finally mummured before kissing her forehead,"Please?"

Bella mummbled something I didn't catch, which was quite rare for me. I guess my thoughts were just too worked up for me to understand her. I was entirely too engrossed with what could be happening and what Bella wanted. Soon, though, my thoughts snapped back to the one beside me; my love.

"I love you. Now, please, sleep. You need your rest after all of this. I'll be here when you wake. I promise you this, my love," I whispered soothingly.

"No. I can't sleep. I won't, Edward," Bella protested.

Against her will, I began to lightly hum her lullaby and soon enough, she fell fast asleep. I was thankful for the peace and silence, though I terribly missed talking with my love. It was then that my thoughts began to wander and I contemplated about what Bella would be like as one of my kind. What she would be like if I had decided to change her, or if Carlisle went through with his promise. I knew he would.

I didn't like the idea. I hated the thought of Bella not being able to blush anymore, or not being able to do anything that she did now. However, the thought of her cold, lifeless body and dead eyes was even worse than my first thoughts of her immortality.

So, I was torn. I wanted to change her, just so she would be with me forever. But on the other hand, I wanted her to live a normal life. I wanted her to have the human life which I hadn't gotten. I had to make my decision, though I really already had. I had decided I wouldn't live without her, which left me one choice.

Change her after we were married.


	12. Visions Aren't Always Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Author's Note: Thank you EVERYON for all of the reviews I've been getting. They make me want to post faster. So, if you want some new chapters and what-not, then please, review.**

**Oh, and just so everyone knows, I'm already plotting for the sequel to Changes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve**

For me, the next week went by rather quickly. It was all blurred together, but I know that Edward was in every day of it.

I had two days until Jacob and I were to meet for my answer. I was very nervous about such a day, but also I wanted to get it done and over with. A part of me was rather scared to tell Jacob that Edward was my choice, but I knew that it would be okay. Wouldn't it?

These thoughts raced through my mind as I leaned against the door of Edward's Volvo. We were going to his house for another visit with the family. I was much looking forward to this, in a way. Ever since the incident with Victoria, I had been very cautious of where I went if alone. Edward, too, had noticed this and became very protected over me all the time.

"Bella?" Edward's musical voice broke my train of thought.

"Mm?" was the weak reply I gave, as lack of sleep was beginning to gain on me.

"We're here," Edward chuckled at the fact that I hadn't even realized we were in the driveway. We could have been there for hours and I would have never realized it until my thoughts ceased.

"Oh," was all I could say before my cheeks betrayed my embarrassment. Stained with blushing cheeks, I looked towards Edward, but he wasn't there. My confusion was settled when he opened my door and helped me out. For a moment, though, I was worried he had left. That was something I always worried about when he wasn't around. It was only normal after such incidents I had been through.

"Thanks," I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek quickly before turning to stumble towards the house. With Edward's arm wrapped securely around my waist, it was ensured that I wouldn't fall.

Once we were all inside the Cullen household, everyone seemed to be speaking at once, though in their own conversations with one another. It took all I had to keep up with the commotion around us.

"... But, Jasper! Please?" Alice was pleading Jasper to do something, but I didn't catch what it was. Judging by the look on his face, I knew that it couldn't be something very appealing to him. It was probably something along the lines of shopping, which had always been Alice's specialty.

Thankfully, Esme and Carlisle were the ones to speak up and stop the commotion before it gave me a splitting headache.

"Okay, Okay! Everyone, we know why we're here but I don't know if Bella does," It was Carlisle who was speaking and his tone worried me. I didn't know what to expect, but I did know to pay attention very closely.

This got my attention. Edward hadn't said there would be a meeting which something would be discussed. I gave him a look and he shrugged as if to say,_'Sorry'_.

"What's going on?" I questioned while looking at everyone. Their expressions had went from 'normal', to a rather grave and grim look. This was enough to worry me instantly, but I was soon feeling a wave of calm pass through me.

"Thanks, Jasper," I mummured in reply. He merely nodded in my direction and Carlisle was the one to speak next.

"Bella," He turned towards me, an appologetic smile on his features,"Alice had a vision." Uh-oh.

"A-about?" I stammered out, worried of what _my _future could be, as well as that of those around me.

"Well, I had two visions," Alice was speaking now, as it was her turn to 'take the floor'.

"One was of your meeting with Jacob," She paused before taking a deep breath,"Bella, if you tell him that you choose Edward, he's going to.." she trailed off, unable to get the words out,"He's going to k-kill you."

Never once had I heard Alice stammer before. Never did I want to hear it again. Chills were sent throughout my body and I was instantly in denial.

"Jake wouldn't ever do that, Alice. He would respect my decision. He.. He wouldn't," My voice was pleading as this newfound truth shocked me.

I continued to deny what Alice had told me, though it was really no use. Then, I remembered something; Alice couldn't see werewolves in her visions.

"Alice," I paused, looking at my soon to be sister-in-law. "How did you see Jake killing me if you can't see werewolves in your visions?"

Here, Alice sighed softly,"I saw you, Bella. Lying on the ground and.." she trailed off into a dry sob and Jasper hugged her tightly, though she continued,"you weren't moving. The d-damage done could only be c-caused by someone with strong abilities. Someone who wasn't h-human," she finished before looking up at me and sighing. She looked as if she would cry, had she been able to.

"Bu-but another v-vampire could k-kill me," I protested. I refused to believe the fact that Jake would be the one who ended my life. As I sat in Edward's lap, I felt his grip around me tighten.

"You won't go and see him, Bella," He finally stated sternly. It was then that I realized I hadn't thought of what he would be doing right now. Turning to look at him, I saw that his jaw was set in a rigid stance and his eyes were dark, almost coal black.

"Edward, I have to," I insisted, though my voice trembled with each ragged breath and each word I spoke. I knew I had to do this.

"No," Edward said in a voice that was so stern I knew the discussion was closed. For now. It was then that I turned back to Alice.

"Alice, please continue," I ushered with a slight hesitation still in my voice.

"In my other vision, I saw," she stopped and seemed to be horribly confused.

"I saw you having a baby, Bella."

Never once had I ever thought about that being a possibility. I didn't even know that was able to happen!

"B-but, Alice.." I trailed off, watching her,"I thought.. you saw me.. D-dying?"

She nodded but then sighed softly,"I don't understand it either, Bella. I don't know what is happening, but I know that those are two things that could happen to you. That, as of now, will happen."

"So.. I must choose to tell Jake in months?" That was the only way this would work.

"No."

"Then how?"

"You don't tell him at all and he just goes away, Bella. He would take the hint and not bother to ever come around again. That is how my second vision would come true.."

"Oh. B-but.. H-how is that pos-possible? Wait. I mean, I know **how** it happens, but... Can it?"

I looked at everyone around the room and they all seemed to be just as confused as I was, including Carlisle. And he was a doctor!

"Bella, it's never happened before. We don't know how it could, but if Alice saw it, it's a possibility." Carlisle was speaking to me now and I was staring at the floor, trying to take in this information.

I could die.

I could have a baby.

I didn't know what there was to say, but I said nothing. Yet. I didn't know how this was possible, either.

When I finally came into reality, I saw that everyone had left the room.

"They're giving us time to talk about this. To think about what you've been told and for me to say what I think," Edward's breath was cool against my neck as he spoke into my ear.

**E. POV**

I didn't know what to think. Alice had already told me of her visions and I had already gone through the stages of denial, anger, depression, and never once acceptance. How could I accept the fact that the love of my life, my fiancee would be killed by her own best friend? Betrayal. That was the only way.

"Edward," Bella's voice shattered my thoughts,"I'm scared."

Never once, since I met Bella, had I prepared myself for her to say something such as that. Never once had she been afraid to go trailing after me to Volterra. Never once had she been afraid to go chase after a sadistic vampire intent on killing her, only to save those she loved. Never once, had I though I would be in this position.

I did the only thing that I could think of. Putting my arms around her a bit tighter than before, I turned her slightly and held here. That was the extent of what I could do at the moment.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.. Shh.." I soothed, smoothing back her hair and rocking back and forth every slightly.

I didn't realize she was actually crying until the tears fell onto my cool skin. I was helpless, but knew I had to do something.

"I.. I have to go see Jake, Edward. I have to," Bella pulled away to look at me and I saw that tears had stained her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying.

"No." My voice was just as stern as before,"I can't let you go, Bella. I don't want anything to happen to you and you won't let me go with you."

"This is something I have to do, Edward. It's something that I can't let go. He has to know the truth and he has to know now, or it's only going to be harder. I promise I'll be okay."

"Bella, you're not going. I can't lose you," I was pleading with her now, and would have cried if I could.

"I love you. I'm sorry," And with only those words, Bella stood up to leave.

"Bella, don't. Please.."

"Edward, I have to. He's my best friend. Just, please, trust me. Trust him."

"How can I trust him when he's going to kill you?!" I was surprised at the anger in my voice, just as I was surprised at how easily it had flowed.

"I.. I don't know. I have a lot to think about. Edward, please. Don't come after me. I won't meet Jake tonight. I will when I think all of this through, though."

As much as I hated it, I had to keep that promise. The promise that I wouldn't follow her. It was the least I could do. And, I knew that she wouldn't lie to me. Would she?

"Okay, fine.."

"I love you. I'm sorry," she repeated. Then she was gone; I don't know how I didn't see her leave.


	13. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry. **

**Author's Note: Thank you EVERYONE for reading. It really means a lot to me. And, I know that cliffhangers are frustrating, but they keep you wanting to read my story, I'm sure. So, thank you for being patient with me.**

**So sorry it took so long, everyone. My life actually caught up with me and I went to some concerts and skate shows. **

**Oh, and if anyone here is interested, you should definately check out Lyrycyst. He's a personal friend o' mine and I'd really like some of yah to check out his music. It's great. )**

** there and I'm sure you'll like it. If not, sorry. Not my fault. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**B. POV**

I had to get away from Edward as fast as I could. It was a horrible thing, I knew, but I had to go to Jake without his knowing. I had to lie.

I hated lying to Edward. Oh, I hated it with a passion, but it was for his own good. If Jake was going to kill me, then I didn't want Edward to be harmed in the process. What happened after I was dead, I had no control over.

As I raced through the forest and stamped over branches and brambles, I tripped and was sent sprawling. When my eyes finally opened, I saw a pair of small feet infront of me. I let out a gasp and stood up to face my company.

Alice stood there, facing me with a rather angered expression.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You lied to my brother," she stated sternly, arms crossing tightly over her chest as she faced me. Her dark eyes flashed and I was immediately regretting my decision. My escape was officially over.

"Alice, I-I ha-had to. I ha-have to tal-talk to Jake," I stammered out, stumbling backwards in an attempt to get away. I knew this was no match, for I could never outrun Alice. I couldn't outrun any of the Cullens, and they would all soon enough be catching up to me. I did the only thing I knew.

I gave up, though didn't say anything but merely sank my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I whispered while hanging my head.

Alice sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair,"Bella what are we going to do with you? If Edward finds out, he's going to.. I don't know what he'll do, but it won't be good."

"Then don't tell him," I merely mummbled.

"He'll read my mind, Bella. He's going to find out either way. You can tell him or I can," she insisted before hugging me,"I'm sorry, Bella. But, if he finds out the hard way it's going to be a lot worse. He won't be angry with you, but hurt.."

That. Was. What. I. Didn't. Want. I was afraid that if I saw Edward's hurt expression, that gaping hole in my chest would re-open itself.

And so, I did it. That night, I went back to Edward and confessed everything. The lie. What I was planning. Everything. However, I thought it would end badly. The only thing there is to remember is that Edward only held me while I cried and forgave me just as I was hoping he would. I didn't deserve it, though. I really didn't.

The next couple days were rather insignificant, as I was still rather sulky about how I had lied to Edward. I had to see Jake, though. I just had to go see him somehow, which was sparking the plan inside of my mind. It grew with every chance and idea I was presented with.

I was going to go while Edward was hunting. He wouldn't find out about all of this. He would come back, only after Jake and I had fixed our problems. 

It was a Saturday morning when Edward woke me up.

"Bella?" His musical voice startled me from my dream the minute its sound hit my ears.

"Mm?" Was all I could manage with my head buried into his chest.

"I have to go. I need to hunt," His voice was grave as he spoke this. Something inside of my chest jumped and I knew today was the day.

"Oh," I whispered before sitting up and stretching my arms above my head,"When are you leaving?"

"I have to go now. I love you, though," He flashed a dazzling smile and kissed my lips quickly.

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon," And, with those words, he was gone.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was short, everyone. But, sadly there are only maybe 1-3 chapters left of this story. There is going to be a sequel, yes, but I've got to find out ideas for the plot of that story. So, feel free to drop me a line with any ideas..**


	14. Answers Can Break Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or the characters.**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter was rather vague, but I had to get it posted. I didn't want to keep you all waiting and waiting.. So sorry for that, though. This chapter should be much better. I hope. Once again, if you have any ideas for what you want to be in my next FanFic, then please feel free to drop me a line. I'm always open to new ideas. **

**Thank you, everyone.**

**This is very short, again, but I had to leave you all on edge for Jacob's reaction..**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The entire drive to Jake's, I had so many emotions running throughout my body. I was nervous, scared, apprehensive, anxious, and so much more. Too many emotions to mention.

Taking a deep breath, I parked my truck and stared at the hours which I would be entering soon enough. My entire fate was in this moment, I knew. With another series of calming methods, I climbed out of my truck and shut the door behind me. The cool air burst hit me like a slap in the face, but tuned my senses slightly.

Before I knew it, I was standing face-to-face with Jacob. He didn't look any different, but there was a certain air about him that made me uneasy. Soon enough, the two of us were sitting on the tailgate of my truckbed and there was a silence between us.

"So, I'm assuming you have your decision," Jake's voice shattered my silent state.

"Yes," My reply was vague and my voice was trembling. I was scared of Alice's vision. But, she had made mistakes before, so that meant I couldn't count one hundred percent on her, right?

"Well, what is it?" Jacob was impatient and the edge in his voice snapped me back to reality. I was scared now, even more than before.

"I... Jake, you're my best friend. Edward is my fiancee. I'm sorry that you're making me do this, because it's not easy. I love you as a brother. I love Edward differently than that. I don't know how I can make this any easier on either of us."

"Just tell me the damn answer, Bella."

I jumped at this and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I was going to postpone this as long as I could, because the pain was welling up in my heart. It was going to tear me to pieces and I knew that.

"Jake. Listen to me first," I paused and looked at him.

He nodded for me to continue, though his expression wasn't faultering.

"I don't want to make this choice. I wish that I could forget all of it and say that I can have you both."

"You can't."

"I know, and I'm not done. Let me finish," I snapped,"I wish you would get along with Edward and vice versa. I don't want to pick between you two, but you've made me do this, Jake. It kills me a little more each day thinking that I can't have both of you. I need friends, but I also need Edward. The choice wasn't easy, but I have made a decision, which I know that is going to change my life. Forever."

"Damnit, Bells. You're stalling. Will you just tell me what's going on?!" The edge in his voice was growing and I was in hysteria by his sudden outburst.

"I pick Edward."


	15. Endings Aren't Always Happy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the cliffie, everyone.**

**Please don't hate me. And, I'm so sorry to say that there are only about 1-2 more chapters left of my story. Don't worry, I've said that there will be a sequel. And, I promise there will be. I don't know when that will come out, though. Just look for it. I haven't decided on the title, though..**

**This chapter is somewhat vague with what happens, and I'm horribly sorry for that, too. I'm not very good at describing.. Well, what happens in here, I guess...**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Everything happened very fast then.

Jacob was on his feet in moments, looking at me with a hurt expression. That didn't last long. The anger came soon; I knew because he soon trembled from head to toe. I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Jake, please. Calm down. I can make this work. Please," I was pleading through tears which had somehow managed to come to my vision.

"How.. Can.. I calm.. Down.. When you... Chose.. That..._leech_.. Over me?!" He spat out, eyes glazing over with a look I never wanted to see again. It was a look of pure hate, pain, and anger.

I had to get out. Fast.

Edward's voice was in my head soon enough. Just like always, that beautiful voice was speaking to me_,"Calm him down, Bella. He won't hurt you. Get out of here, though. Calm him and get out. NOW!"_

It hurt to look at Jacob, but I had to in order to not stammer my words.

"Jacob, please. I love you. You've been like my brother throughout this entire ordeal. Please, don't do this. Calm down," I was pleading frantically.

Something flashed into Jake's eyes then and he turned towards me. Anger continued radiating off his form and I could feel it, though I don't know how. Hatred flashed into his eyes as well and I knew that I had to leave.

_"Be careful, Bella! Don't move quickly or he'll attack. Just.. Get in your truck and leave. GO!"_ Edward's musical voice filled my head and I stood to my feet.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Very, very truly sorry. Please, can we talk?"

"Talk?! What is there to talk about?! You chose him over me!" Jacob shouted towards me and stepped menacingly closer.

A tremor erupted throughout my body and I began to have a blurred vision. I was going to start crying if I didn't get out of here. Crying was the least of my worries, though. Or, it should have been.

Leaves and twigs crunched beneath my feet as I stepped slowly backwards again. Jakes eyes flashed to me and he continued to glare. A small growl came from the depths of his chest and before I could blink, it happened.

In a flash and a 'snapping' noise, he had transformed into his wolf form. To make matters worse, he was coming dangerously close. Naturally, I would scream for help, but Edward wasn't around. Billy wasn't home. There was no one to hear my cries. I did the only thing I knew to do.

I turned and ran.

Surprisingly, I didn't trip and fall throughout the entire run into the woods which would lead me back to Forks. Debris which littered the forest floor broke beneath each impact of my footsteps. I didn't look behind me, for I already knew that Jacob would be hot on my trail. It was hard to keep myself going, as I couldn't breathe and it got harder with each step.

And then the unexpected happened.

I tripped over a root and was sent sprawling across the forest floor. Up ahead, I could see a clearing but didn't have time to recognize it. Turning onto my back, I stared up at the treetops overhead for a brief moment before Jacob's wolf-form hovered above me. Snarling and growling, he continued to look down upon me. That was when the tears really came. Pouring down my cheeks and spilling onto the floor, I allowed sobs to break free. In my head and heart, I was hoping that this was enough to stir something inside fo him and bring mercy upon me. When it didn't, I merely hoped my death would be quick with as little pain as possible.

Jacob did back away from me slightly and I figured he had a change of heart. That he wasn't going to kill me. I took this to my advantage and scrambled to my feet, turning my back on the one who was going to attack me. That was my first mistake.

My second was taking another step and feeling something having a tight hold on my leg. The searing pain came next. I realized Jake had either bitten me or clawed me in an attempt to keep me where I was.

Panic came throughout me then and I made myself look back. That was another mistake.

His firey, hate-filled eyes stared back at me and he let out a low growl. This wasn't playful, nor was this a joke. Jake really wanted to kill me.

"Jake," I croaked the minute he lunged at me.

My back slammed into the earth beneath me. Something hard hit my head and drug down my arms and throughout my entire body. The pain didn't come immediately, though, as I was in denial and completely numb to the fact that I was going to die at my best friend's hands.

I didn't dare open my eyes as I was afraid to see my mangled body. Tears trickled down my cheeks with each ripping sound of my flesh and clothing. I tried to move and get away, but the pain was too much. It was then that I opened my eyes to see Jake backing away from me, glaring still.

He was going to lunge again and do the final blow.

In a weak attempt to save myself, I turned over to crawl away. He was on my back in seconds, though, claws tearing at my exposed flesh and making new wounds. I cried out in pain at that moment and allowed salty tears to trickle onto the forest floor beneath me.

"Help!" It was the last thing I could get out before the world around me went black. Everything was gone and I was sinking deeper and deeper. I don't know if I even screamed or whispered my final word.

I was going to die and no one would know what happened.


	16. A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews, everyone! And, thank you very much for reading my story. **

**This is the final chapter.**

**I'm still plotting for the next story and need ideas.**

**Thank you everyone! I love you all!!**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I was still submerged in that murky darkness when voices struck my ears.

"What happened?!"

"I... I don't know. He attacked her, I think. Oh, what are we going to do?!"

"Calm down! I need to think."

"Get help."

"Go then. I can't leave her side. I won't leave her side. Get Carlisle. He'll know what to do."

I recognized the voices to be Alice and Edward at that moment. A low moan came from my lips and I didn't bother to move. Everything hurt. Pain continued to pulse throughout my body and I knew the end was near. I just wanted it to be over. I didn't want to feel pain anymore. I didn't want Edward to grieve or hurt at all.

"Oww," my lips whispered as I somehow managed to open my eyes. Everything was blurry, tainted, and distorted.

Edward's beautiful face leaned over me and I could see that he was letting out dry sobs. When he noticed that I was moving and still alive, the sobs stopped and he went to touch me but withdrew his hand. I assumed that was due to the fact that I was in such horrible condition.

"Edward... It.. hurts," I don't know how I even spoke those words, for they were merely thoughts that I suddenly heard aloud. My voice cracked and broke with each syllabul, which really didn't help me feel any better towards how helpless I truly was.

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay. We'll take care of you. Carlisle is on his way.. Shhh," Edward whispered softly as he shifted to my side a bit more. It was then that I realized I was in the forest still. I hadn't moved since the attack. Jake had clearly fled the area, which didn't help my memories.

I almost said something more, but that murky blanket was pulled over me and I subdued into unconsciousness.

**E. POV**

I don't know how, but something told me in my mind that Bella was in danger. Call it intuition if you will, but it was something. I had already begun my trek home from hunting with Alice when this feeling came over me.

The two of us were going to find Bella when we heard growls. Upon getting into the clearing, I came towards Bella's mangled body and only caught the final glimpse of a wolf leaving the area.

Jacob. It hurt something horrible to merely think his name, let alone allow it to leave my lips.

The moment I got there, I stayed at Bella's side, commanding Alice to get back and get Carlisle. My biggest fear seemed to be true, though.

Bella looked dead. Just thinking this thought was enough to make chills course throught my entire body. I couldn't imagine life without my life. My one, true love. Dry sobs escaped my chest in soft pleas as I leant over her motionless form.

I had lost her. Forever.

However, then she moved. She spoke. It was like a dream, though, as I hadn't ever expected to see Bella alive again. Promising her that Carlisle would be there seemed to be my best bet for her to stay calm.

And then she was unconscious.

"Edward?! What happened?" I hadn't heard Carlisle approaching, and his voice immediately snapped me from my thoughts.

"I.. I don't know. I think Jacob attacked her. That's what it looks like," My voice broke as I stood and looked towards my father,"You have to take care of her. Let her get better. Please."

"I promise, son, I'm going to do the best I can," He gave me a wry smile and I nodded in return before kneeling back at Bella's side.

"Edward, you have to go somewhere else, though. I can't have you crowding me when I'm working. Just.. Stand over there, please," Carlisle was at my side in a brief moment and I knew I had better listen to him. Soon enough, I was pacing the forest floor with my arms crossed behind my back. Had I been in a hospital, one would think I was expecting the birth of a child and not the death of a lover.

"She's got multiple broken bones, horrible gashes, and a lot of bruising done. Edward, I don't know if there's anything I can do." Carlisle's voice was grave and it was going to kill me if I had to listen to it any longer.

"Get. Her. Better." I whispered through gritted teeth,"Please, Carlisle. I don't want to lose her. I can't."

**B. POV**

The blanket removed itself from my vision and I saw Edward and Carlisle both talking in low, hushed tones across the clearing. I don't know what they were saying, but judging by what I could make of their expressions it wasn't good. I only caught a few words here and there.

"...you have to. If she dies, I won't go on." This, I knew, was Edward speaking.

"...can't transport her...--too dangerous---too many injuries.." Carlisle's voice was weary.

"Fix. It. Here." Edward's voice rose an octave and I could hear a low growl erupt from his chest. I didn't want to hear a growl again in my life. It only caused the previous scenes to begin playing behind my closed eyes. I winced in pain and cried out once again.

Both males were at my side within the instant.

"What hurts, Bella?" I don't know who asked. Maybe toh.

"E..very..thing."

I opened my eyes at that moment, only to see Edward and Carlisle looking at each other with grave looks.

"There is only one choice, Edward."

"What?"

"We have to change her."


End file.
